


Low-cut

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breast Worship, Coming In Pants, F/M, Female Bodied Reader, Hand Jobs, I Blame Tumblr, Masturbation, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Occasionally you catch him when his eyes wander down and his cheeks flush subtly.  It’s cute seeing the normally distinguished royal adviser become so flustered over something as simple as cleavage, and you can’t wait to get him somewhere private so you can take full advantage of the situation.  @xv-fantasies on Tumblr





	Low-cut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I want to yank Ignis down by his hair and...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421364) by dirtyffxvconfessions. 
  * Inspired by [I want to yank Ignis down by his hair and...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421367) by dirtyffxvconfessions. 



> Based on a post by @dirtyffxvconfessions on Tumblr
> 
> https://xv-fantasies.tumblr.com/post/178660586601/ignisfemale-bodied-reader-words-920more-he

He waits for you as he always does, ready to open the front passenger door for you like the gracious gentleman he always is.  He smiles sweetly as you approach the car, his eyes meeting yours.  You don’t miss the way he momentarily glances down, his eyes widening and his lips parting slightly.  You smile, knowing he’s admiring the way your new shirt hugs and lifts your breasts and fully displays your cleavage. 

When he looks back up at you, there’s a shy flirtatiousness in his sparkling green eyes. 

“You look splendid today, Love,” he compliments.

You smile back at him.  “Thank you.”

He opens the door for you, and you can feel his eyes on you, specifically on your chest as you bend down and got into the car.

* * *

Ignis seems distracted throughout dinner.  You would be worried if you didn’t know exactly why.  Occasionally you catch him when his eyes would wander down and his cheeks flush subtly.  It’s cute seeing the normally distinguished royal adviser become so flustered over something as simple as cleavage, and you can’t wait to get him somewhere private so you can take full advantage of the situation.  You and Ignis have made love before but it was always just that,  _making love_.  You haven’t yet managed to fully strip your boyfriend of his inhibitions and get him to ravage you the way you crave.  But the way he’s looking at you tonight, eyes filled with ever-increasing lust, you wonder if tonight will be the night.

* * *

He drops you off a little earlier than usual; the poor man had been so distracted by your “display” he could barely eat.

He pulls into the driveway and puts the car in park, but does not turn off the engine.  

“Thank you for joining me for yet another lovely evening,” he says like he’s addressing a fellow member of the royal court.

You laugh.  “Ignis, how many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to be so prim and proper all the time?  I mean, I’m not asking you to change, just know you can loosen up around me, okay.”

Ignis sighs and smiles awkwardly.  “My apologies.  Force of habit, I suppose.”

You reach out and place your hand on his thigh.  Your eyes meet.  “Would you like to come inside?” you offer.

Ignis nods.  “I would like that.

* * *

You wait for him to close the door gently behind him, but not a second longer.  You grab the collar of his overcoat and pull him down into a passionate kiss.  You counter his startled grunt with a desperate moan, and your tongue meets no resistance when in plunges into his mouth.  You taste sweet and tart notes of the desert wine he’d had with his berry cheesecake (he hadn’t had nearly enough to make driving illegal) and a flavor you know and recognize to be distinctly  _Ignis_  and you can already feel yourself getting wet.

When you’re forced to break the kiss in need of air, you find the stunned expression on your boyfriend’s face absolutely adorable.  He says your name with a gasp.  You smile seductively and glance down at your breasts.

“You haven’t been able to keep your eyes off these tits all night.  Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“I -” he stammers, his face flushing a deep red.

You grab a fistful of his immaculately styled hair, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to make it clear that you’re taking charge.  You pull him down and shove his face into your cleavage.

“Stay there,” you instruct him, and remove your hand just long enough to pull your shirt and bra down, letting your breasts spring free.  You feel more than hear him moan between your breasts and you squeeze them against his face.

He pulls away gasping, his glasses foggy and askew, his face even redder than before.  He removes his glasses and slips them into his jacket pocket before diving back into your cleavage, taking one breast in each hand and kneading them gently, and kissing and licking the smooth sensitive skin between them.  You throw your head back and moan when his slender fingers find your sensitive nipples and pinch them just this side of too hard between his thumbs and forefingers.  You grip one hand in his hair and the other slips underneath your panties.  You vigorously rub your clit while Ignis sucks hickies into the sides of your breasts and continues to play with your nipples.  It doesn’t take long for you to cum screaming his name, your juices covering your fingers and soaking through your panties.

You remove your hand and pull Ignis’ head up.  You bring your dripping fingers to his lips.  He opens his mouth and greedily sucks each finger clean one by one, moaning as he does so.  With your now clean hand, you reach down his pleated slacks.  No sooner does your hand wrap around his cock than he cums with a loud cry that you could only have dreamed would ever come from such a collected individual as Ignis Sciencia.  

You don’t give him more that a few seconds to recover before you pull him into another open-mouthed kiss.  You moan when you taste yourself in his mouth.  You smile into the kiss, suddenly overcome with a swell of pride and victory.  You have finally done it.  You have unraveled Ignis, and you can’t wait to find out what other pleasures are in store for you tonight.         


End file.
